Here I Go Again
by Bohemian Storm
Summary: Tony and Adam have a little fight about why they're drifting apart. (Priscilla, Queen of the Desert fanfiction)


Disclaimer: I don't own them. I've wished more than once that I did, but I still don't. I don't own the ABBA lyrics either.  
Notes: I had to write this for two reasons. One; I can't find ANY Priscilla fanfiction. Two; Tony and Adam need to end up together. It's common knowledge, even Nita knew it. :D  
  
Here I Go Again  
  
"Just one look and I can hear a bell ring,  
One more look and I forget everything."  
Tony watched Adam slink around the living room from the corner of his eye and shook his head slightly at the younger man. Two years after their trip across Australia Adam was still overtly obsessed with ABBA and Tony doubted there was any real end in sight. In two years Adam had definitely changed a lot, but that was one thing that he would never give up.   
  
Even now, as he danced and mouthed the lyrics to the song, Tony could see the blatant differences; both physical and internal. For one thing, Adam hadn't called Tony anything but Tony for more than a year. The names Mitzi and Tick seemed to have left his vocabulary completely. He was thinner, his hair was longer and more blonde and he had apparently taken to dating anything that walked, be it man, woman or . . . well, Tony didn't want to think of the 'or'. At first he had refused to acknowledge how much it bothered him, but over the months Tony had to accept that he was jealous. Not just kind of jealous either. He was all out, full blown, 'I want to kill that woman/man for looking at you' jealous.   
  
He sighed, blew a lock of hair off his forehead and went back to preparing dinner for the two of them. Tony would admit that he had changed as well, physically more than anything. He wasn't as thin he had been years ago and his hair was longer, but he had changed internally as well. For one thing, he had come to admit that Adam was more than just his best friend. He had hardly dated since their return with Benji, telling both his son and Adam that he needed the time to think and concentrate on raising Benji properly.   
  
That was partly true, but it had also been due to the fact that he didn't want to date just anyone. He wanted to date Adam and that was common knowledge . . . to everyone but Adam, of course.  
  
"When's dinner, Tony?" Adam whined from the living room.  
  
"Stuff it and go back to your music," he called back, smiling slightly.  
  
Adam danced into the kitchen and struck a pose near the table. "My music?" he asked, sliding into a chair a moment later.  
  
Tony nodded. "You and your bloody ABBA."  
  
Adam watched Tony for a long moment, then reached across the table and plucked an apple from the fruit dish. "Where's Benj?"  
  
"With Harry," Tony replied, referring to the school friend of Benji's that lived two blocks away. "It's the kid's birthday."  
  
"My birthday is soon," Adam murmured thoughtfully.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. "'Anyway, back to me', in other words, right?"  
  
A grin crossed Adam's face. "You know me far too well, Tony. It's frightening." Another long silence filled the kitchen and Tony went back to chopping the vegetables on the cutting board.  
  
"Is Benj sleeping there?" Adam asked suddenly.  
  
Tony stopped chopping and turned. "Yes. Why?"  
  
"Just curious," Adam said, taking another bite from the apple and hopping up from his chair. "I might have a date tonight."  
  
"Since when is that new?" Tony asked, trying to keep the disdain from his voice. It wasn't enough that Adam flaunted his new found love for all creatures, but he quite often brought the dates home to meet Tony. It was annoying, insensitive and Tony hated it.   
  
"I just thought you'd want to know," Adam replied, sounding hurt. He looked at Tony for a long moment, then walked back into the living room and turned up the music.  
  
"Adam," Tony said, sighing. "I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Adam ignored him and continued dancing around the living room, hips swaying to the beat. He could be absolutely stubborn when he wanted to and this appeared to be one of those times. When Tony appeared in the living room door, Adam turned his back on him and continued to dance. Not only could he be annoyingly stubborn, he also knew how to get to Tony without saying a word. An extra thrust thrown into the dance here and there and Tony was uncomfortable enough to ignore whatever fight they'd just had.   
  
"Adam," he tried again, coming into the room and wringing his hands. "Adam, talk to me."  
  
"About what?" Adam asked, turning.  
  
"You're angry."  
  
"I'm not fucking angry."  
  
Tony sighed. "Yes, you are."  
  
"I'm not. Why would I be angry because my best friend in the entire world thinks I'm a big fat slut?"  
  
"I don't think you're fat," Tony said.  
  
Adam mock glared at him.  
  
"I don't think you're a slut either."  
  
This time Adam flashed him a grin. "You do too. Don't lie, I know when you're lying."  
  
"Fine, we're being honest, are we?" Tony asked.  
  
Adam nodded and bounced to the beat of the music.  
  
"I think you're trying to prove something," Tony said. "Two years ago you were gay, that doesn't just . . . change."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I'm bloody well gay, darling," Tony snapped.  
  
Adam grinned again. "Hit a sore spot, did I?"  
  
"No," Tony replied through gritted teeth.  
  
Adam laughed in a form that resembled something of a cackle. "I have too! You're jealous of all my dates, that's what it is."  
  
Tony bit his lip hard. "I'm not jealous of them."  
  
"Not of them . . . of me. You're jealous that I have all these dates and you don't get any."  
  
Tony snorted, relieved that Adam hadn't decided it was the other way around. "I don't want to date, Adam. That's why I don't."  
  
"Tony is celibate!" Adam chanted in a sing-song voice. "Tony is celibate!"  
  
Tony clenched his jaw and ground his teeth together in an attempt to keep himself from replying. As much as he loved him, Adam could really annoy him sometimes. He always had to make a joke out of everything, thought he could get away with anything. It was that attitude that got him into trouble so often and it was possibly the thing Tony loved most about him.  
  
"I'm not celibate," he hissed.  
  
"So, you're sleeping around then too, darling?" Adam asked, still grinning and hopping about to the music.  
  
"I am not sleeping around."  
  
"Then you're celibate," Adam insisted.  
  
"I'm . . . waiting," Tony snapped, then turned back to the kitchen.  
  
Adam followed him, still snickering. "Waiting for what? The perfect fucking man?"  
  
"Waiting for you, you fuck," Tony muttered under his breath, then turned to face Adam. "I don't know what I'm waiting for. I guess I'm pretty stupid, aren't I?"  
  
Adam shrugged. "I don't care if the sun don't shine, I get my lovin' in the evening time," he murmured under his breath. "When I'm with my baby."  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm so happy you're listening to me."  
  
"I am," Adam said. "I'm just . . . singing too. A song about being with one person . . . like the one you're waiting for I guess."  
  
"Yes, well, thanks for nothing, Felicia."  
  
Adam started."You haven't called me Felicia in months."  
  
Tony's lips tightened into a thin line. "You haven't called me anything but Tony for longer than that."  
  
Adam shrugged and turned away. "It stopped feeling right."  
  
Tony frowned. "Why?"  
  
"Fuck, I don't know."  
  
"You're supposed to be my best friend," Tony said, then turned back to the counter. "Things don't just stop feeling right between best friends."  
  
Adam pursed his lips, then shrugged. "Sorry, Tick."  
  
Tony closed his eyes against hearing his old nickname. It was obvious to him that something had happened between them, but he couldn't name what. All Tony had wanted was to take their friendship one step further, but it was pretty clear that Adam didn't share that desire. If Tony tried anything now or even mentioned it, he was more than certain he'd ruin whatever shred of friendship they did have left.  
  
"What about different?" Adam asked softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Different . . . do things become different between best friends? Do they change?"  
  
Tony shrugged, still facing the counter. "I guess so."  
  
Silence came over them again, each lost in whatever memories he had chosen to drudge up at that moment. Adam could only focus on the time Tony had tried to teach him to dance and the only thing Tony could remember was their swim in the ocean with Bob and Bernadette. Things had changed, things had gotten so off track from where they'd been that Tony was sure it would never go back. They would never be the kind of friends they had been two years ago.   
  
"Do you remember trying to teach me to waltz?" Adam asked.  
  
Tony turned slightly to stare at his friend. He had never heard Adam be so serious for so long.  
  
"Adam Whitely, are you joking?" he asked.  
  
Adam rolled his eyes. "Do you remember?"  
  
"Course I do."  
  
"Well, that is what started all this," Adam said, gesturing vaguely.  
  
"All what?" Tony asked.  
  
"The confusion," Adam said bitterly.   
  
"Confusion spawned the excessive dating?" Tony asked.  
  
"Yes," Adam replied, as if it were the most obvious thing.  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
"Fuck it, just never mind."  
  
"No," Tony pushed, still only half facing him. "I want to know what changed."  
  
"That night made me . . . think about a lot of stuff. And something changed, I don't know what, darling, so don't ask." Adam sighed deeply and shrugged. "I did a lot of thinking from then until we got back to Sydney and I knew that it would never work."  
  
"What wouldn't?"  
  
Adam didn't answer, but sighed and said, "I'd never been in love before, darling, it frightened me."  
  
Tony blinked, then turned around completely to face Adam. "In love?"  
  
"Fuck, I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"In love with who?"  
  
Adam rolled his eyes. "No turning back now. Who do you think, for God's sake?"  
  
"I . . . I don't know," Tony stuttered.  
  
Adam stared at Tony, then sighed. "I should get ready for my date."  
  
"Adam, you don't get out of this that easily," Tony said, reaching out and catching the other man's wrist. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Adam turned, grabbing Tony's other hand in his and he stepped closer. Tony felt his breath catch in his throat and an unmistakably painful thudding in his chest. It hurt him to have Adam so close to him, physically invading his space and touching him, but Tony could do nothing more than hold his wrist and act surprised. Adam's hand tightened on his and he pulled even closer.  
  
"Tony, you're blind," he said softly.  
  
Tony cocked his head. "How do you figure I'm the one who's blind?"  
  
"It's you," Adam replied, his grip on Tony's hand lessening slightly. "Don't you get it? It's you."  
  
"What's me?" Tony asked, his mouth going dry as Adam's fingers tickled his palm.  
  
Adam smirked. "You, Mitzi my darling, are so stupid."  
  
Tony opened his mouth to reply defensively, but Adam's arm went around his waist and pulled him even closer. Adam gently brushed his lips over Tony's cheek, then smiled slightly when Tony didn't pull away.  
  
"Is this . . . alright?" Adam asked.  
  
Tony nodded dumbly, staring at Adam with wide eyes.   
  
Instead of saying anything more, Adam leaned in again and let his mouth touch Tony's very softly. Tony let out a soft moan and his grip on Adam's wrist tightened. He had waited for this for so long, dreamed of the moment when Adam would finally realize how perfect they were together. Now it was happening, it was coming together with all the perfection that Tony had ever imagined.  
  
Strong hands clutched his hips, pulling him tighter still against the other man's body and Tony let himself melt against Adam. His thin frame was pushed against the kitchen wall, Adam's hands groping for leverage as they fell deeper into the kiss. They parted moments later, both breathless from the kiss and Tony smiled, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall.  
  
"Talk?" Adam asked.  
  
Tony nodded slightly. "Before there's more kissing we need to talk."  
  
They made it three steps into the living room before Adam's mouth was on Tony's once again and they fell to the couch, kissing and groping blindly. Tony felt like a teenager, fumbling uncertainly with his first crush; his first kiss. Bliss followed the feeling of Adam's lips, sheer happiness with the touch of his hand against Tony's face.   
  
"Talking," Tony gasped in a break of the kiss and Adam nodded.  
  
"Right, talking."  
  
Adam stared down at Tony, shifting his body weight so that his chest was pressing down on Tony's. Adam was biting his lip, chewing softly on the skin and Tony groaned again, burying his face in Adam's neck.  
  
"Fuck talking," he whispered, grabbing the back of Adam's neck and pulling his head down in order to kiss him once more.  
  
In the background, the music still played.  
  
"Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how could I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I missed ya?"  
  
End 


End file.
